Yuugi y medio
by egyptian vampire
Summary: conocen a ranma? pues, OLVIDENLO. yyxy
1. Chapter 1

me salio corto, pero en mi opinion, no esta mal. disfrute! y no pongo mas capitulos sin reviews! ( pero CON opinion! )

--------------

Yuugi 1/2

capitulo 1

Visitas inesperadas

La lluvia caía en Domino, ya no valía la pena correr, ya se habían mojado, muy tarde, demasiado tarde, la chica miro al panda que caminaba a su lado, y en un ataque de enojo, le propino una patada en una de las patitas del panda, el pobre animal comenzó a quejarse con mucho dolor, y la miro con ojos llorosos y cara de víctima, cosa que enojo mas a la chica,

**- TODO ESTO PASO POR TU CULPA! **

el panda, en su defensa, saco un cartel.

**- _no te enojes, te prometo que encontraremos la cura._**

**- eso espero, no me gusta estar asi.**

**- _por lo menos tu sigues siendo humano, yo soy un animal._**

**- trajiste las llaves de la casa?**

_**- Huy! Perdón!**_

**_-_ ni modo, tendremos que tocar el timbre.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Ding Dong...**_

Yami estaba durmiendo en su nueva habitación, miro el reloj, eran las 2:58 de la noche, quien tocaría el timbre a esta hora? - _seguramente un borracho_ - pensó el ex-espíritu del rompecabezas, se proponía a ignorarlo y dormir nuevamente cuando...

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

_- parece que no me quieren dejar dormir -_

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

**- YA VOY! YA VOY! - **salió de la cama y empezó a bajar las escaleras

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

_- Por RA, prometo que si es un bromista lo mandare al reino de las Sombras inmediatamente - _y solo faltaban unos pasos para la puerta

**_DING DONG DING DONG DING_** ----

y yami se quedo congelado, estaba una chica muy hermosa, con el cabello tricoloreado como yuugi, pero a diferencia de yuugi, lo tenia lacio y domable, y sus ojos eran Amatistas brillantes, no era muy alta, pero estaba bien formada, y gracias a la lluvia, su camisa se traslucía, haciendo notar mas sus pechos. Yami pensó verse muerto en escena.

**- pensé que nunca abrirías la puerta yami, me habías asustado.**

Yami quedo confundido

**- Te conozco?**

**- te explico adentro, aquí hace mucho frío y necesito ropa seca.**

El ex-espíritu la miro con desconfianza

**- esta bien, pasa...**

Yami dejo la chica pasar, pero cuando el panda intento entrar, le cerro la puerta en la cara.

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

**- esa cosa también toca el timbre?**

**- deja al pobre pasar, también tubo un mal día yami.**

**- que? **

Antes de que yami pudiera abrir la puerta, la chica ya había dejado pasar el panda, cuando este entro, se sacudió como lo hacen todos los animales cuando están mojados, en el proceso, mojando a yami y las paredes.

-** realmente me deben una explicación de todo esto.**

**- Primero dejanos darnos una Ducha con agua caliente, y te lo explicare todo-**

**- Darnos?**

**- _yo también me voy a bañar - _**dijo el panda con su cartelito.

Antes que Yami pudiera hacer algo, Los dos invasores se habían tomado el cuarto de baño, las cosas se ponían extrañas, primero, una chica que nunca había visto, entra en la casa y lo trata con toda familiaridad, luego, se va a bañar como si nada , y por último, trae un panda que sabe escribir y entiende todas y cada una de las cosas que escucha.

que continuaba? - _sabia que era mala idea que yuugi y el abuelo me dejaran cuidando la casa solo - _pasaron los minutos, y yami se estaba quedando dormido en el sofa hasta que...

**- perdona la demora, ahora podremos explicártelo todo.**

la voz femenina que había escuchado hace un rato ya no estaba, ahora había otra voz, la voz de la persona con quien había compartido tantas aventuras, con quien había vivido tantos momentos, tanto buenos como malos, la voz de una persona que supuestamente, no volvía hasta dentro de una semana.

- **aibou!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

mis intenciones son convertir esto en un YamixYuugi, pero me gustaría saber su opinión por favor, le gusto? lo odio?

que opina? a mi me interesa saber,

y si Te gusta el YamixYugi, ponme en Tu msn, xD realmente me gustaría compartir este gusto con alguna persona,


	2. Chapter 2

y llego el capitulo dos, se me había olvidado que ranma y yugioh pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, si no fuera asi, esto no seria un fic, y yugioh seria una serie yaoi, ( Yeah - Yeah! ) ademas, el otro día me meti en un pagina de ranma, pero tengo una duda, Son posas o Fosas? xD toy confundida.

---------------------------

Yuugi 1/2

Capitulo 2

Las Fosas malditas.

**- Aibou! pero ... como? **

yuugi se había puesto su piyama de estrellas y se sentó en el sofá al lado de yami,

**- bueno, supongo que te debo una larga explicación.**

**- eso era lo mismo que me decía una chica hace unos momentos, **

**- Yami, no entiendes? Yo soy esa chica.**

**- pero sus pechos se veían tan reales, ningún disfraz es tan bueno.**

**- es que SON reales, yami,**

**- y el abuelo?**

**- ya se fue a dormir.**

**- no me digas que es el panda.**

**- si no quieres no te digo.**

**- sigo sin entender...**

**- escucha, te lo voy a contar una sola vez, estoy demasiado cansado... lo que paso es que...**

_**Flash Back!**_

**- no entiendo abuelo, porque estamos aquí?**

**- las fosas de Jusenkyo son famosas por maldecir a la gente que cae en sus aguas, mi investigación consiste en descubrir como se origino esta leyenda.**

**- y porque me pediste que viniera? siempre viajas solo abuelo.**

**- ¿que ya no puedo pasar mas tiempo con mi nieto? además dejamos a yami cuidando la tienda y la casa.**

**- **_espero que yami este bien _

**- bueno yuugi, yo voy a hablar un poco con el guardia, podrías sacar unas cuantas fotos por mientras?**

**- esta bien abuelo.**

yuugi comienza a pasear por el sector, sacando una que otra foto a los artistas marciales que entrenaban en las ramas de bambú de las fosas, maravillado por su agilidad, gracia y fuerza, que no se dio cuenta que una sombra se acercaba de atrás...

- **BUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Y el pobrecito de yuugi se resbalo de la impresión y cayo en una posa, mientras su abuelo reía un poco, pero dejo de reír cuando yuugi salió.

**- yuu-gi?**

**- que malo eres abuelo, ahora me moje entero.**

**- yu-yuugi?**

- **que pasa abuelo?**

el abuelo le señala, y yuugi se mira asi mismo...

**- HAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE ME HA PASADO!**

rápidamente llega el guardia muy asustado, y con una tetera con agua caliente. moja a yuugi y este vuelve a ser normal.

- **esta es una pesadilla verdad?**

**- Señor mouto, porque tiro a su nieto a una de las fosas?**

**- no creí que la maldición fuera verdadera, perdona yuugi.**

**- pero si ya volví a la normalidad, no tengo de que preocuparme, verdad?**

el guardián se vio muy preocupado, le pidió que entraran es su casa, y mientras se secaba la ropa de yuugi, le comenzó a explicar.

**- lo lamento joven mouto, pero usted cayo en la fosa Nyanniichaun**

**- Nya que?**

**- la fosa de la chica ahogada, cada vez que tenga contacto con agua fría, usted se convertirá en chica, la manera de volver a la normalidad es con agua caliente.**

**- espere... eso significa... Que no puedo ir a la clase de natación del colegio, ni a la playa, y mucho menos salir en días lluviosos? **

**- si**

**- ABUEEELOOOOO TODO ESTO POR TU CULPAAAAAAAA! **

las lagrimitas caían de los ojitos de yuugi, y el abuelo se sintió muy culpable.

- **yuugi, te prometo que encontrare la cura.**

**- eso espero abuelo**

cuando la ropa de yuugi se seco, salieron y se iban a despedir del guardia, cuando...

- **CUIDADO VIEJOOOOO!**

... el abuelo mouto fue atropellado por un artista marcial que había sido lanzado en el aire, cayendo los dos en fosas diferentes, donde había caído el abuelo, salió un panda, yuugi se acerco a la posa, se agacho, y miro directamente a los ojos al panda.

- **no es por ser malo, pero el destino te devolvió el favor por tirarme al agua.**

**- _mi nieto ya no me quiere, bua!_**

dijo el panda con su cartel.

_**fin de Flash back!**_

**- luego volvimos aquí, eso fue lo que paso...**

**- entonces cada vez que te mojes con agua fría, te convertirás en chica?**

**- si, y el abuelo en panda.**

**- que historia mas loca.**

**- bueno yami...**

el pobre de yuugi suelta un bostezo.

**- necesito dormir.**

como Yami vio a su aibou realmente cansado,lo tomo al estilo nupcial, subió las escaleras, y lo puso en su cama, asegurándose que su yuugi estuviera bien tapado

**- buenas noches yami.**

**- buenas noches aibou.**

no paso mucho para que yuugi se durmiera, y yami le dio un beso en la frente -_ si supieras cuanto te amo -_

_**al día siguiente...**_

yami se había quedado dormido hasta tarde, era sábado, asi que no se preocupo de cuanto durmiera, lo que le preocupo es que se escuchaba bastante ruido en la tienda de abuelo, miro el reloj , la tienda ya estaba abierta, pero extrañamente se escuchaba como si hubiera una multitud, cosa que no concordaba, con suerte había un par de personas en todo el día, que estaba pasando? Yami rápidamente se lavo y vistió, y bajo a ver a la tienda, Lo que vio... no se lo esperaba.

**- Buenos días! bienvenido a la tienda, en que puedo ayudarle?**

**- yo-yo... eto... en realidad, quiero comprar algún juego de estrategia, pero no se que comprar...**

**- pues has venido con la persona indicada! déjame recomendarte unos juegos que...**

allí, en un traje de la maga oscura, estaba yuugi en su versión femenina, la ropa le quedaba de maravilla, las piernas de yuugi eran lisas y blancas como todo su cuerpo, sin ninguna imperfección, tenia un cintura muy bien formada, y sus pechos, y aquella ropa, y ... a yami le dio una hemorragia nasal... esto era demasiado para el.

**- Muy bien, solo son $4.900! gracias por su compra!**

**- ...eto...eto... ME PUEDES DECIR TU NOMBRE Y NUMERO TELEFÓNICO!**

la tienda quedo en silencio por unos segundos, y de pronto, la manada de chicos, (cof cof), la multitud masculina, todos con lápices y cuadernitos, exigían el nombre y el teléfono de la "maga oscura". yami miraba la matanza, o carnicería, o como prefieran decirlo, pero aun no se explicaba unas cuantas cosas, primero que nada, Porque yuugi se había puesto el disfraz de la maga oscura? y segundo... porque yuugi se veía tan maldito...Caliente...?... de pronto yuugi levanto las manos en señal de que quiere que le presten atención, todos se callaron.

**- lo lamento, mi numero de teléfono no lo puedo dar, pero pueden decirme Yuna, ahora, por favor, póngase en fila y los atenderé uno a uno.**

todos obedecieron rápidamente, y asi continuo el trabajo, hasta que llego el cambio de personal, y el abuelo volvió a vender, pero la tienda ya se encontraba vacía,

**- eres el mejor nieto que existe! ganamos mucho hoy!**

**- no puedo creer que me convencieras de usar el traje de maga oscura...**

decía un yuugi muy avergonzado, su rostro estaba bastante rojo, _-porque? no puedo creer que me halla puesto ESTA ropa, nunca me lo imagine en toda mi vida -_ yuugi miro hacia la puerta que dirigía al interior de la casa, y se tropezó con la mirada de Yami - _me da vergüenza mirarlo, y me da vergüenza que me mire, mejor me baño y me cambio de ropa rápido, no quiero seguir con esto! - _

**- permiso abuelo, me cambio de ropa.**

**- espera Yuugi! aun necesito un favor!**

**- ?**

**- podrían yami y tu salir a comprar ropa de mujer? incluyendo el uniforme femenino de tu escuela!**

tanto a yami como a yuugi se le agrandaron los ojos, mucho mas de lo normal, **- QUE! -**

**- no creo encontrar una solución pronto, y la clase de natación es obligatoria este año, tendrás que pasar por una chica y pedirle a kaiba que te haga una identificación falsa...**

**- pero-pero-pero. ABUELO!**

yami miro al pobre yuugi que aun no se reponía de la mala noticia, asi que rápidamente ideo una solución.

**- abuelo, y que te parece si vamos a esas fosas mañana? por lo que tengo entendido, tienen un registro con el nombre de las personas que han caído en las fosas malditas, tal vez si visitamos esas personas, haya alguna que se haya curado de esa maldición.**

**- Yami esa idea esta buena! mañana mismo partimos!**

**- y con esperanzas yo no seré nunca mas una chica!**

de la alegría la "maga oscura" le dio un abrazo a Yami, sin darse cuenta que sus pechos estaban rozando la ropa de yami, (que consistía en una polera negra que se apegaba a la piel, por lo cual yami sintió claramente el roce), el pobre se separo rápidamente y corrió al baño, le estaba dando su segunda hemorragia nasal, y esta era mas seria que la anterior, si yami continuaba asi, iba a morir desangrado.

- **aunque yuugi, te recomiendo que te quedes cuidando le tienda tu, con tu forma de chica ganamos mucho...**

**- hug, veo que no me queda otra, de todas formas, no tenia ganas de volver a ese lugar maldito.**

**- y asi le sacas mas provecho a tu forma femenina! que nieto mas bueno tengo, soy un abuelo muy feliz!**

- _espero que ningún pervertido intente nada "divertido" mientras este en mi forma de chica..._

_**al día siguiente**_

yami y el abuelo ya tenían todo su equipaje en la mano, nadie iba a preguntar porque yuugi no estaba en el colegio porque supuestamente aun no había vuelto de su viaje, y Yami aun no era un estudiante, asi que se despidieron con la esperanza de solucionar todo esto pronto.

... cuando salieron de la casa a su nuevo destino, a mitad de camino, yami se sentía ... extraño , como si estuviera olvidando algo, algo importante, algo grande, que podía ser? _- mas rato me acordare seguramente - ..._pero yami nunca se acordó, y no se imaginaba las consecuencias terribles de su memoria.

_**En la tienda con yuugi.**_

yuugi ya se había mojado con agua fría, y mientras se secaba el cabello se ponía una vez mas el traje de la maga oscura, - _increíble que el abuelo tuviera ESTE disfraz en la tienda_ -, apenas yuugi había terminado de ponerse el disfraz, sonó el timbre, no le quedaba otra que atender la puerta con el disfraz estúpido, bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y

- ...** kaiba?**

**- tengo un duelo con Yami mouto, necesito que salga AHORA, no tengo todo el día.**

**- lo lamento, Yami no se encuentra, puedes aplazar el duelo para otro día?**

**- Donde se encuentra? el me prometio un duelo hoy y no va a romper su palabra de duelista.**

y asi fue como kaiba se dirigió al mismo lugar que yami, sin saber de la terrible consecuencia.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

bueno, en este capitulo, no ha pasado nada ultra funny, pero tengo un plan malicioso para kaiba, muajajajajaja. pero no piensen naa, kaiba me cae bien, no se va a morir xD...

Lady Seika Lerki : gracias, Ya arregle el asunto de los Review nn es que que si tu no me lo dices se me olvida, acerca de lo que dijiste "Me intriga. Me llamo la atencion, espero que este bueno"... ¨espero que este bueno¨? me sono como si... fuera a fracasar...ME DA MIEDO EL FRACASOOOOO!

Lizy-chan: nn espero que te haya gustado ese capitulo, me das tu opinion, si? ideas no se escapen, las necesito, vengan a mi xD I HAVE THE POWER! ( )

dark angel-loveless: te puse en mi msn, y espero que sigas encontrando interesante el fic.

Katsuy Akano: mi intenciónes son terminar el fic, aunque no se como, espero que sigas leyendo y dando opinion.

Adry-Chan: no es cosa de Reemplazar si no usar la historia de ranma para intentar algo diferente xD

walking : que bueno k te haya gustado, aunque en el primer capitulo no pasa mucho xD


	3. Chapter 3

en donde habíamos quedado? en que seto perseguía a yami al lugar maldito? ne?

que maravilla, el capitulo 3 ya llego. como no tengo un programa editor bueno, quizas tenga falta ortografica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

capitulo 3

libera tu animal interior! mala suerte o el destino?

yami miraba atentamente las fosas que maldicieron a yuugi y al abuelo, el caminaba demasiado cuidadoso, y atento a cualquier peligro que pudiera hacerlo caer al agua, si se cayera, que saldría? una pantera? un oso? un caballo? un PATO!... yami prefirió no imaginarlo mas, seria terrible que otra persona mas cayera al agua, otra mas a que buscarle la cura, el guardia había rechazado prestar su libreta, y ahora el abuelo estaba copiando los nombres en su cuaderno de apuntes, mientas yami, decidió observar el lugar, como era posible que con solo tocar el agua pasara algo tan terrible? y si alguien la bebiera? pasaría lo mismo? mientras yami seguía con sus profundos pensamientos, cerca de ahi, el súper avión ojos azules se había estacionado, kaiba bajo, y sin olvidar sus discos de duelo portátiles, busco a yami, para recuperar una vez su honor y titulo como el rey de los juegos...

_**al día siguiente, en la tienda con yuugi.**_

ya se habían ido los últimos clientes, y la tienda estaba cerrada, para la mala suerte de yuugi, la cosa había empeorado, ahora, los clientes no solo compraban, también le regalaban flores y chocolates, al principio le fascino la idea de los chocolates, pero sabia que aceptarlos seria fatal -_ adiós chocolate fácil - _estaba apunto de quitarse su inseparable traje de maga oscura para ducharse con agua caliente...

_**DING DONG!**_

yuugi fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, debía ser el abuelo y yami!

**- abuelo! - **miro algo que el abuelo tenia en brazos - **HAY! QUE LINDO CONEJITO! **

yuugi no dudo ningún segundo en quitarle el conejo al abuelo y darle un abrazo, ignorando el echo de que el conejo se estaba ahogando en sus pechos, era un conejito muy lindo, de ojitos rojos y piel negra.

**- huuum... yuugi? ese conejo es ... yami.**

**- Yami! **

separo al conejo yami, y miro que estaba desmayado o algo asi, quizás hasta muerto... (de la vergüenza)

**- parece que murió... pero como paso esto?**

**- bueno, lo que paso es que kaiba llego y se puso a discutir con yami acerca de un duelo que tenían pendiente, y que habían acordado ayer, estuvieron asi largo rato... hasta...**

_**Flash back**_

...que llegaron 2 artistas marciales...

**- Ustedes son Shugo y komiyama?**

**- he?**

**- que bueno que vinieron a la hora acordada, es hora del Duelo! **

antes que yami y kaiba pudieran reaccionar, ambos recibieron una patada y se fueron volando, cada uno cayo en una fosa distinta...

_- _**que raro, Chi, fue muy fácil...**

**- opino lo mismo, nyu.**

le dijo una artista marcial a la otra, pero en menos de un segundo, llegaron 2 personas corriendo a toda velocidad.

**- Shugo! SOS UN TARADO!**

**- YO! PERO SI TU ERAS EL QUE SE DEMORO EN SALIR DE SU CASA!**

**- Esperen... Ustedes son Shugo y komiyama?**

**- SI! PERDONEN EL RETRASO!**

**- entonces a los que lanzamos... huy... que les parece si salimos a comer al pueblo del lado?**

**- bueno!**

los culpables se fueron de la escena del crimen en forma rápida, dejando solos y sin explicaciones a un pobre yami y a un desgraciado kaiba... mientras el abuelo vio todo en la ventana del guardia.

_**end of flash back!**_

**- bueno abuelo, pero el guardia no tenia agua caliente?**

**- si la tenia, pero una señora le tiro agua a yami cuando veníamos de vuelta.**

**- y kaiba?**

**- tu sabes que le va a costar un poco aceptar lo que paso, como no cree en la magia ni maldiciones.**

**- pero en que se convierte?**

**- en vez de hacer tantas preguntas, podrías quitar a yami de tus pechos?**

en forma inconsciente yuugi había vuelto a abrazar a yami.

**- ups! pobre yami, oye abuelo, me voy a dar un baño con agua caliente, me llevo a yami conmigo!**

y yuugi partió al baño, con yami inconsciente, y el abuelo que no tiene nada que hacer...

_**en la corporación kaiba...**_

**- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UN RATÓN! UN RATÓN!**

**- NO ESPEREN!---**

Y el ratón fue aplastado por la escoba...

- **---- es mi hermano...**

_**de vuelta con yuugi en el baño...**_

yami se despertó abrazando a algo ccalentito le gustaba estar ahi, pensaba volver a dormir cuando... se dio cuenta que era piel humana.

**- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**- yami! calmate!**

**- espera! porque estoy en la bañera? con agua caliente, desnudo! Yuugi! **

yami no sabia que pensar, se imagino una y un millón de cosas que pudo verle echo a yuugi, o que yuugi le puso ver echo a el, en sus confusión solo dijo lo primero que se el ocurrió

**- YUUGI! ERES UN ABUSADOR!**

**- oye, no sabia que querías seguir siendo un conejito, dos, no soy ningun abusador.**

**- y porque estoy en la bañera contigo? **

**- ahorro de agua caliente, además somos 2 hombres, no tiene nada de malo.**

**- **_es que los ojos se me van al igual que mi imaginación eso es lo malo. _

**- ni modo, te dejo bañando solo. yo ya termine**

_**- **Ho no! estoy desaprovechando esta oportunidad, piensa, piensa, yami, piensaaaa!_!

en ese momento, Yuugi se resbalo con el inocente jabón que estaba afuera de la bañera, ocasionando que se resbalara y volviera a caer al agua, encima de yami.-_ GRACIAS RA!- _pensó el pervertido que creyó que yuugi era un abusador.

**- ouch, **

**- yuugi estas bien?**

**- si eso creo,**

yuugi intento levantarse pero yami lo estaba abrazando asi que no pudo.

**- Yami! que haces! suéltame**

**- es venganza por intentar matarme cuando era un conejo**

**- intento de asesinato? cual?**

**- no te acuerdas? si quieres te digo cual era la arma asesina... tus ENORMES pechos de mujer.**

**- heY! eso no fue con intención**

**- Muajajajaja! mi venganza!**

mientras tanto, el abuelo escuchaba todo desde el primer piso, _- la juventud de estos días - _y siguio tomando su té.

_**al día siguiente.**_

era el día libre de yuugi, pero hay de algo que no se libro, de ser una mujer un día mas, tenia que salir a comprar ropa femenina, si, la cosa parecía dar para rato, asi que tendría que ir al colegio con uniforme femenino, y pedirle a kaiba uno que otro favor, pero lo bueno del día es que podía arrastrar a yami a la tienda... que es igual a... VENGANZA!

**- Cariño! cual te gusta mas? el rosado? o el celeste? **

le decía Yuugi con voz muy alta, mientras le enseñaba unos sostenes muy reveladores, y las demás clientas del lugar sonreían y reían un poco, mientras otras miraban feo a yami por estar ahi respirando.

**- YA SE! PREFIERES EL NEGRO!... O EL ROJO ES MAS SEXUAL!**

**- yuugi, ya, por favor, detente, ya me estas avergonzando demasiado..**

**- ENTONCES ME LOS LLEVO TODOS PORQUE A MI AMORCITO LES GUSTAN! AHORA A LA OTRA SECCIÓN!**

**- yuugi, te compro helado, cualquier cosa, pero no sigas, y no me sigas arrastrando a la sección de damas, poorrrfaaaa!**

**- esta bien, pero me llevo el negro y el rojo. **

**- yuugi... **

**- que? por lo que tengo entendido son necesarios... no?**

ese fue un largo día para yami, y para yuugi? se hiso corto por donde lo embromo tanto, pobre, pobre, Yami, aunque el día termino con un persecución de Chicos rabiosos que quieren MATAR a Yami por ser el Centro de atención de "LA SEÑORITA YUNA" asi que, tuvieron que esconderse en la casa ... aun le quedaban pocos días para que yuugi volviera al colegio, o mejor dicho... para que YUNA fuera al colegio. que terrible seria todo...

------------------------------------

este capitulo me quedo corto. pero ni modo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y algo mas, YAMI NO LE HISO NADA A YUUGI EN LA BAÑERA!

Shiroi Tsuki: estoy de acuerdo que no es mala idea, tambien me gusta cuando los personajes de un anime conocen los de otro, como a mi me han dicho, los conejos son parientes de los gatos, asi que no estaba muy lejos xD

Kerkira HiwAtem: o.o perdon, pero tenia que aplastar a kaiba con la escoba, es que... LA TENTACION! si tu miras las caricaturas, que le hacen al raton? le intentan pegar con la escoba! Perdoname kaiba! no me demanden! haaaaaa!

Jill Osiris: te equivocas, yami y yugi son mios xD ( y comenzamos nuevamente )

Kagime Eiri Black: ahora me da miedo abrir mi correo, o.o ya veo una bomba. me llego un new mail Oo! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, me dices si hay alguna parte que te hiso reir, ne? promesa?

.ankoku. : yo tambien me pregunto porque el viejo tenia ese traje, pero viene muy bien a la ocacion, ne? me parece que ya estas en mi msn, no se, tendre que comprobar.

dark angel-loveless: bueno, ahora Yami no tubo una hemorragia, (los conejos tienen hemorragias nasales?) aparte, una vez escuche que Chiste Repetido, Sale Podrido, asi que no se si yami tendra mas ataques de ese tipo. quizas se acostumbre, quien sabe.

Katsuy Akano: como que no me concordaba, kaiba cerdito, preferi un raton, es mas lindo xD, Yuna lo saque de Final Fantasy X, de lady Yuna, la invocadora, yo la encuentro muy linda a la tipa, en especial con su traje en el Final Fantasy X2, - ...

Lizy-chan: bueno, mi complice xD tu ya sabias que hiba a pasar, gracias lizy xD gracias msn, y omiti la parte que escribia Fan (no pregunten quien es ella, mejor asi)

Lady Seika Lerki: bueno, hace time te mande la imagen xD, espero que te siga gustando el fic.

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

comenzar de nuevo, un punto diferente de vista.

**- ...aquí tienes tu documentos de la existencia de Yuna Ayase, vive sola en un departamento, familiares muertos, la desaparecion de yuugi mouto esta cubierta por un supuesto viaje a egipto, donde esta viviendo con un amigo de su abuelo, el resto, se encargan ustedes.**

**- gracias kaiba, eres muy amable.**

**- Ahora quiero que me den mi parte.**

**- esta bien... YAMIIIII!**

- **NOOOO! NO LO VOY A HACER!**

**- pero yami...**

**- bueno, entonces yuugi, tendrás que devolverme esos documentos.**

**- pero si ya me compre el uniforme!**

dijo yuugi con ojitos llorosos, suplicantes, grandes ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia, que ruega por la salvación de su mou hitori no boku... Yami no pudo mas.

**- esta bien, esta bien, lo voy a hacer... solo por ti aibou...**

y yami se puso el disfraz de pollo, y con mucho pesar en su alma, salió a la calle con un letrero de "pateame" (tomando en cuenta que con el disfraz solo se le veían los ojos, nadie sabia que era yami)...

seto por primera vez en su vida, dejo notar un sonrisa casi de felicidad, mientras yuugi, hacia lo mejor para no reírse, seria una ofensa a su salvador... aunque ... siempre estaba la opción de sacar fotos y reírse en el futuro, quien sabe...no lo dudo mas, y le pidió al abuelo la cámara fotográfica.

_**al día siguiente...**_

yuugi no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, o mejor dicho nerviosa, ahora que se miraba en el espejo, pensó que su falda era muy corta, tal vez demasiado, y que no podía llevar el rompecabezas, no podría comunicarse con yami, también tendría que vivir en un departamento, ya no podía hablar con sus amigos o su disfraz seria derribado, suspiro, tomo su nueva mochila , y salió camino al colegio... sin saber que yami la estaba persiguiendo.

_**en el colegio...**_

**- bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, pasa por favor dama...**

**- hola, soy yuna ayase, mucho gusto. **

algunos chicos comenzaron a hablar en forma entusiasta, _- ES LA MAGA OSCURA!--- QUE SUERTE! LADY YUNA ESTA EN ESTE SALÓN! - _y cosas por el estilo...

**- yuna, hay un asiento libre en primera fila, siéntate ahi, muy bien clase, empecemos con la clase de matemáticas...**

_**unos minutos después...**_

**- Cuantas veces lo tengo que explicar, el numero no alcanza a tocar el 5, es algo como esto, yuna, ven, levántate, ponte a mi lado. si asi, mira, en vez de que el numero toque el 5, en este caso yuna, pasa cerca, pero no lo alcanza a abrazar, en el otro caso, en que el ejercicio fuera de forma diferente, yo abrazaría a yuna, ASI!**

y yuna fue atacada por el abrazo de oso de un profesor de matemáticas, que quizás sea... UN PERVERTIDO...

**- Sen-sensei Sawa-mura, no pue-do res-pi-rar...**

**- hay que suavecita es tu piel, y que aroma tan delicioso, mmmm...**

Antes que cualquier alumno de la clase comenzara a exigirle al profesor que soltara a lady yuna, y que esa no era actitud para tocar a una jovencita, Yami salió de su escondite, (en el proceso rompiendo la ventana) y le propino el golpe del ciclo al profesor... que en el proceso soltó a yuugi.

reino el silencio y... celebraron la semi-muerte de la amenaza matemática.

_**después...**_

- **y bien?... que te trae por aquí yami?**

**- bueno... este... cuido a mi nueva amiga yuna, Si eso, la cuido porque suele ser acosada por ... erh... pervertidos! y que quieren hacerle cosas malas, si eso, muy malas!**

digo yami mientras hacia señas, de "algo malo"

**- y yuugi?**

**- de viaje a egipto.**

**- y no te llevo?**

**- no había dinero para dos.**

**- y como conociste a yuna?**

**- etto...**

**- Trabajo en la tienda de salomón mouto.**

**- perdón, no me e presentado, mi nombre es Jonouchi Katsuya, pero si quieres dime Joey.**

**- es un placer, joey.**

y no tardo para que Joey también protegiera a yuna de los pervertidos, porque misteriosamente, se hicieron amigos, termino el día, yuna se despidió de Joey, y yami la escolto hasta el departamento, que esta en un 3 piso.

**- gracias por lo de hoy yami.**

**- no hay problema, tu sabes que mi deber es protegerte.**

_- solo es un deber?_

**- bueno, se hace tarde, mejor me voy, adiós aibou.**

**- adiós yami...**

yami estaba saliendo del departamento, el amaba a su aibou, pero aun no se sentía capas de decírselo, dios debería castigarlo por ser tan cobarde, le cayo agua fría encima,_- nunca pensé que Ra se enojara de verdad conmigo - _ el conejito negro miro hacia arriba, y...

**- Ups... que descuidada soy, se me cayo el agua de mis plantas, perdón yami!**

...si el conejito hubiera podido hablar o escribir... habría soltado las una y mil maldiciones, pero como no podía, solo fulmino con la mirada, con sus ojitos inofensivos rojos, y se fue saltando a su hogar, a toda velocidad para no ser adoptado por ninguna chica rabiosa.

**-------------------------**

que demore en escribir, pero termine! o viiivaaaaa! WIIIIIIII!

Lizy-chan: mi madre dice que los ratones no tiene huesos, oOU en realidad no lo se. pero si kaiba es aplastado, no le pasa naa xD

walking: ya actualise! viva!

Katsuy Akano: se que no lo jugaste, pero tengo una pasion para molestar XD ademas me preguntaste de donde saque el nombre xD y SI! te traumare con los conejosssss! muajajajaja

Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura lo continue, espero que te guste este capitulo, nee?

Shiroi Tsukien realidad, tampoco se lo que le hiso en la bañera, pero ninguna violacion, estoy segura. (creo)

Kerkira HiwAtem: uu es que tenia que ser un raton, y tenia que aplastarlo, es como que... tenia que hacerlo XD, sigue diciendome tu opinion que vale oro como todas las opiniones XD

Shuiyuchan : en personalidad seto es un gato, porque los gatos no dependen de sus amos para sobrevivir, pero preferi un raton, porque un raton? es mas divertido, inesperado, y tiene sus ventajas. espero que te guste este capitulo

Guaduchi: el mundo se traumo con las hemorragias, aunque en este capitulo no aparecieron, no llegaron a la ocacion. xD

lila: es mi primera vez escribiendo algo asi, Lemmon? no le veo el futuro, al menos que muxa mas gente lo quiera, y me consigan a un maestro o ayudante que escriba ese tipo de cosas, ya tengo una voluntaria que me ayudaria en caso de...

los capitulos del fic? no lo se, pero parece largo, pero no creo que pase los 20, pero me temo que superara los 10. que miedo. venderte a yami conejo? pues, podriamos clonarlo?

Kagime Eiri Black: me cuesta un poco poner mas YYxY, como que ando con la trama lenta, tengo que hacer que yami se declare, (porque tiene que ser yami porque YO lo digo xD) y la bomba?

Yami: Aibou! nos llego correo!

yugi: que es yami?

Yami: abre el paquete UNA BOMBA!

yugi: O.O!

suena musica de terror

Maryn Kimura: espero que sigas opinando lo mismo del fic con este capitulo, uno nunca sabe cuando mete la pata, a fondo, tan a fondo, que no puedo salir, xD

Holly Motto: bueno, yuugi y el traje, apareceran en otra ocacion, y no importa que le corte un poquito la circulacion, mientras se vea sexy xD , si kaiba cayo bajo xD y veras que kaiba si ayudo, aunque salio maldadoso el chico. xD

------------------------

_**capitulo extra! especial de kaiba!**_

Misión imposible, código ratón.

era un día normal en Kaiba Corp. trabajo administrativo, informes, trabajo, mokuba, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, dinero, dinero, dinero, o imagínese lo que es normal para kaiba, ... trabajo.

**- señor kaiba! la empresa enemiga esta planeando una reunión con las demás empresas mañana a las 5:00 Pm, se sospecha que en dicha reunión se mostrara a un prototipo único que se fabricara en masas hasta el próximo año.**

**- y no han descubierto que cosa es exactamente?**

**- no señor kaiba! la seguridad es muy fuerte! ninguno de nuestros mejores agentes pudo pasar ni desactivarla!**

**- creen poder espiar la reunión?**

**- no señor kaiba, teníamos la opción del tubo de ventilación, pero nadie es tan pequeño como para pasar por el. con suerte puede pasar un ratón**

**- que?**

**- que cosa?**

**- lo que dijiste.**

**- que la seguridad es muy fuerte.**

**- después...**

**- teníamos la opción del tubo de ventilación?**

**- Después...**

**- que con suerte puede pasar un ratón por la seguridad?**

_**al día siguiente...**_

un ratoncito blanco se paseaba por el tubo de ventilación de una empresa desconocida, se tropezó con una que otra rata, y escapo de un pequeño ejercito de arañas, pero después de eso, ( y de ver pasado el susto de su vida cuando una ratita coqueta intento raptarlo ) paso por la sala de reuniones, donde se puso a escuchar atentamente la inteligente conversación de los grandes jefes de las grandes empresas...

**- y no te imaginas, mi hija quería un pony, UN PONY para su cumpleaños!**

**- eso no es nada comparado con mi hijo, el me pidió la Play Station 3! y también me pidió la consola W.I.I, que clase de nombre es ese? **

**- WIIII!**

**- jajajajaja.**

Lugar equivocado, ahora si el ratoncito fue donde la sala correcta.

**- con este juguete nuevo... no tan solo estará en quiebra, si no que la moda de duelo de mounstro pasara a la historia!**

**- y cual es ese "nuevo juguete"?**

**- damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarle al... CoMCap!**

dijo un señor mientras mostraba el projecto, y la gente jadeo, ahi, en un pequeño recipiente, había una muñeca,

**- QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!**

**- déjeme mostrarle...**

saco la muñeca, la dejo en la mesa, y con un control, la prendió.

**- Unidad Miaka Funcionando y en estados óptimos! en que puedo servirle?**

dijo la muñeca con una voz chillona, pero no desagradable.

**- miaka, cuentale tus funciones a estos señores por favor.**

**- claro señor! sirvo como celular, puedo sacar fotos, sirvo de traductor y tengo acceso a internet, puedo ser una agradable compañía para sus hijos, también sirvo de contestadora, me alimento de luz solar y ocupo poca energía, entre otras funciones, puedo ser un detector de mentiras, y sirvo de alarma en caso que un intruso entre en la casa, llamando automáticamente a la policía y también----**

**- eso es todo miaka por hoy, ahora vuelve a dormir.**

y apago la muñeca, el ratoncito estaba mareado.

**- asombroso... pero, tengo una pregunta... ese es el único modelo existente?**

**- si, a base de ella se crearan los otros modelos CoMCap, si la perdemos, seria fatal.**

era hora de usar el encanto de los ratones, Se tiro, la gente lo vio, la gente grito, la gente lo intento aplastar, y el ratón se rapto a la muñeca. de paso, amarrando en su cola al control remoto, corrió como nunca en sus vida, pero salió vivo, apenas, pero vivo.

_**en la mansión kaiba... al día siguiente.**_

**- PAAAPPIIITOOOOO!**

**- QUE NO SOY TU PADRE!**

**- papá no me quiere... BUAAAAA!**

un control roto, y una muñeca loca, se convirtieron en la nueva tortura de kaiba...

Fin?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Entender a las mujeres, los pervertidos caen del cielo.

Paso el tiempo, y llego la temida clase de educación física con piscina incluida, pero antes de eso, la entrenadora las hizo trotar un rato para calentar, o eso pensaba yuugi…

**- muy bien, señoritas, quiero que caminen rápido apretando el chanchito!**

**- Apretando el Que?**

**- EL CHANCHITO!**

_- Chanchito! No entiendo NADA!_**  
**

Y así fue como yuna quedo ultima por no entender que era apretar el chanchito en la carrera de educación física…. Anzu y Miho, dos compañeras suyas intentaron explicarle, pero yuna seguía sin entender, el chanchito no era un animal? Que tenia que ver en educación física? Que era apretar el chanchito? No se lo podía imaginar…y llego la hora de tirarse a la piscina, como chicos y chicas tenían clases deportivas separados, yuna no tuvo mucho problema, o eso creía. 

**_en otro lado… _**

Arriba de un árbol inocente, bien escondido, aferrado a muerte a una rama del árbol para no caer, estaba yami, que tenia vista de primera a la piscina femenina, pero cuando vio a Yuna con su traje de baño, ( mas el efecto de el agua de la piscina que cae de su cuerpo y pelo, gota, por gota, observando atentamente como una gotita hace el recorrido por la figura de Yuna….) le dio una hemorragia nasal y se rompió la rama del árbol.

_**De nuevo en la clase de educación.**_

**_SPLAASH!_**

**-KYYYAAAAAA! UN CONEJO MUERTO!**

La mayoría de las chicas salieron asustadas de la piscina por el muerto, yuna lo miro un rato, y reconoció que era yami, así que ella no tuvo problemas en nadar, tomar, y sacar de la piscina al intruso, que por una o otra razón, no debería estar ahí.

**- Y ese conejo, señorita yuna ayase?**

**- es mi mascota, no se que hace aquí.**

Dijo mientras abrazaba al animalito, que se sentía en el cielo, por decirlo de una manera.

-** debo reconocer que fue una buena medida de rescate, incluyendo velocidad y eficiencia, lastima que no era un ser humano para practicar la medida de boca a boca.**

Millones de chicos saltaron de los árboles y se hicieron los muertos flotantes en la piscina. Tanto a yuna como a Yami, (que fingía necesitar respiración boca a boca) le apareció la gotita típica del anime y el primer beso fue arruinado…

Luego, todos los que no deberían estar ahí ( incluyendo a yami ) fueron sacados a patadas y la clase se termino.

_**En la salida del colegio…**_

Yuna se encontró con un kaiba que intenta ocultar algo en su bolsillo, pero insistía en salir. Que sera?

**- Hola kaiba! Hace tiempo que no hablamos, como has estado!**

**- como siempre…**

**- Mhhhmmnnnn!**

**- hu? Me pareció ver escuchado algo, a ti no kaiba?**

Al parecer yuna no noto que kaiba empezó a sudar frió…

**- Es tu imaginación…**

**- MMMNNNNGHH!**

**- vamos, no me digas que no lo escuchas?  
- Claro que----OUCH! BICHA ESTUPIDA DEL MAL!**

En la mano de Kaiba, colgaba una muñeca que le estaba mordiendo el dedo. Yuna fue la única que vio eso, el resto, pensó que Kaiba le estaba diciendo "bicha endemoniada del mal" a Yuna, incluyendo yami que estaba por ahí escondido, mucha gente fulmino a kaiba, ya que no se iban a arriesgar a sufrir la ira del presidente millonario por alguna tontería, bueno, talvez yami y uno que otro fanático de yuna, pero la venganza no iba a ser hoy, talvez ni mañana, uno nunca sabe.

-**este… que te parece si vamos a mi apartamento y me explicas?**

Kaiba solo movió la cabeza en un si, la muñeca le seguía mordiendo el dedo, pero ahora escondió su mano en su bolsillo… nadie conoció el sufrimiento de kaiba.

_**En el apartamento de yuna…**_

Con un yami bien escondido (de bajo de la mesa, que tiene un mantel), y una kaiba sentado en el sofa, (con la muñequita sentada en sus piernas), y con yuna que espera una explicación.

- **ella es mi mamá?**

**- no, no soy tu mamá.**

**- MAMÁ!**

**- que no soy tu mamá.**

**- QUE LINDO! AHORA TENGO UNA MAMÁ Y UN PAPÁ!**

**- Que no soy tu padre.**

**- Mamá! Papá no me quiere! Me mete en su bolsillo feo y oscuro, apesta ahí adentro.**

**- que no soy tu mamá.**

**- Quiero un hermano! De donde vienen los niños?**

**- etto… **

**- es una larga historia, te la cuento mas adelante.**

**- pero la quiero escuchar ahora, quiero mi hermano.**

**- no. Otro día.**

**- kaiba, explícame que haces con una muñeca!**

y kaiba le contó la larga historia de su mala suerte.

**- pero papá me dice que no es mi papá.**

**- no lo es.**

**- entonces me adoptaron?**

Yuna se preguntaba como lo soportaba kaiba, ella ya estaba mareada de tanto "padre", "madre", "hijo" entre otras cosas.

**- y como se llama?**

**- me llamo miaka, y papi dice que mañana vamos a las tiendas para comprarme ropa y me va a teñir el pelo para que me vea mas bonita. **

Yuna suspiro un poco, entendía que kaiba tendría que cambiar la apariencia de la muñeca, y intentar que actué como una muñeca normal, pero seguía siendo raro que kaiba tuviera una muñeca… lo que nadie sabia, es que era el turno de yami de sacar fotos escondido, se había ganado un GRAN material de chantaje para persuadir al multimillonario cuando lo necesite…

**- Hoy me quiero quedar a pasar la noche con mi mamá!**

**- que no soy tu mamá.**

**- mejor síguele la corriente, bueno, Adiós, que la pasen bien, me voy al trabajo, papi no vuelve hasta mañana, mamá, aquí te paso dinero para la ropa de miaka, dile adiós a papi miaka!**

**- Adiós papá!**

**- y mi beso de despedida cariño? …**

La muñeca le mando un beso a la distancia, y brincaba de felicidad. En cambio… Yuna se puso pálida, este lado de Kaiba era… Asustadizo... y nadie noto que la mesa brincaba de felicidad por la foto perfecta, el presidente jugando a la casita, con esto podía pedirle cualquier favor al multimillonario.

Kaiba se fue, y empezó el caos.

**- WIIII! MAMÁ! CUENTAME UN CUENTO!**

**- hu… no se me ninguno.**

**- dale, invéntalo, yo quiero escuchar un cuento.**

**- este… YAMI!**

**- no estoy!**

**- ya se que estas aquí, ayúdame, no se me ocurre ninguna historia.**

**- es que a mi tampoco se me ocurre nada…**

Mientras yami salía debajo de la mesa, no notaron que los ojitos de miaka se hicieron gigantes… luego, llorosos, y por ultimo…

**- BUAAAAA! MAMÍ ESTA ENGAÑANDO A PAPÍ CON OTRO HOMBRE! BUAAAA!**

**- que? Yami es mi amigo, miaka, no llores, que debo hacer? Nunca había cuidado niños antes!**

**- yo menos!**

**- BUAAAAA!**

**- esto… esto…. Tengo una idea!**

_**AL RATO…**_

**- Gracias Joey, no se que habríamos echo sin ti.**

**- no hay problema, muy bien, miaka, que aprendimos hoy?**

**- que el extraño no es malo, y que si mi mamá no lo amenaza o corre es inofensivo.**

**- muy bien, buenas noches! Me voy a mi casa, y si tienen problemas cuidando a su hijo de prueba no duden en llamarme!.**

Y joey se fue, dejando la casa con yuna, yami, y miaka.

**- bueno, miaka es hora de dormir, y yami, tu deberías irte también.**

**- yo me quedo por si entra un pervertido o un ladrón, buenas noches. **

y yami se metió debajo de la mesa una vez mas… yuna estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir alguna cosa. se fue, y al rato de hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer, se durmió como piedra. Y la muñeca? Se apago o simulo dormir, pero despertaría con su función de despertador a las 6:45.

_**A las 6:45**_

**- ES HORA DEL DUELOOOO! SON LAS 6:45 DE LA MAÑANA EN UN SOLEADO MIERCOLES 15! Empecemos este maravilloso día con esta canción: AGONY, DE KOTOKO! **

Si hay algo que es cierto, tanto yuna como yami se sentían agonizantes por la voz chillona de la mañana… costo levantarse, y lo peor de todo, no se callaba, y no la podían lanzar por la ventana ni romperla para que deje de emitir sonido alguno, el despertador parlante 1 , yuugi y yami 0 .

_**En el colegio.**_

**- bueno, el día de hoy vamos a explicar como se hacen los bebes, así que abran sus libros en las paginas 56 y 57 **

Y la muñeca saltaba de felicidad en el escritorio de yuna.

La maquina de preguntas 2 , la madre 0

_**En el recreo**_

**- y si yo nací así en que momento lo hicieron?**

**- … **

el juguete parlanchín 3 yuna 0

_**salida de clases.**_

**- MIHO! ANZU! AYUDENMEEEE! **

**- que pasa yuna-chan?**

**- esto… tengo que comprarle ropa nueva a miaka-chan**

**- a la muñeca?**

**- si, pero no quiero ir sola! **_En realidad, no quiero estar sola con esa criatura._

**- esta bien, te acompañamos. **

Y no creo que sea necesario decir el día de compras de ropa de muñeca, así que…

_**Con yuna en su pequeño hogar.**_

**- volví, le compraste ropa a miaka?**

**- si kaiba, mucha ropa, zapatos, ropa interior, etc., **

**- bien, ahora me la llevo.**

**- …KAIBA CUIDADO!**

Kaiba tropezó con un autito de juguete que estaba en el piso, en el proceso, dando vuelta la bebida de la mesa y quedando todo mojado, que es igual a … un ratón…

**- MIAU! **

**- III!**

**- NO! BASTET! NO TE COMAS A PAPÁ!**

**- HAAAAA!**

Y kaiba fue salvado por la casita de barbie que estaba igualmente por ahí… yuna tomo una taza, le puso agua caliente en la cocina, y rápidamente saco a kaiba para volverlo a la normalidad…

**- EN QUE MOMENTO COMPRASTE UN GATO!**

- **en realidad, ese gato es de tu hija, **

**- que?**

**- lo que paso es…**

_**Flash Back**_

**- mamá! Mira! Un gatito! Yo lo quiero! Lo quiero! Lo quiero! Lo quiero! Lo quiero!**

**_End of flash back_  
**

**- y lo tuve que comprar…**

- **ESA COSA CASI ME MATA!**

**- Es una pena que no lo hubiera echo.**

Tanto yuna como kaiba miraron a Yami que estaba sentado en el sofá, kaiba sin dudarlo tomo la botella de bebida y se la tiro, dando lugar al conejito negro, el conejito intento morder a kaiba, pero no lo logro, y el gato empezó a jugar con el conejo, pero este ultimo corrió, y se escondió debajo de la mesa… yuna decidió tener al conejito como mascota un tiempo. Además , quizás como conejo duerma mas cómodo debajo de la mesa…

--------------------------------------

Espero que sigan opinando, ( y que les haya agradado este capitulo ) porque eso me ayuda a continuar el fic, aunque ahora estoy un poco cansada, por eso quizas mis respuestas terminen cortas ( es que me gustan mas largas xD )

Lila: el original? Se lo queda yuugi xD intente hacer este cap mas largo, y si, si tenia la música de misión imposible de fondo xD

maryn kimura: que bueno que hallas encontrado original lo de yami y el profesor, son cosas de la vida en realidad ,

.ankoku.: no tengo idea como es que se me ocurrió, pero lo del pollo y el ratón secuestrador quedo bien, parece ne?

Lizy-chan: si, yami la jodio, pero ni modo, asi me salieron las cosas xD

Guaduchi: volvio el ataque de la hemorragia, pero ni modo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Kerkira HiwAtem: sigue dando tu opinión, es valiosa para mi, perdón, pero es imposible no matar a kaiba ratón, en este capitulo se remarca ese punto. xD

Shiroi Tsuki: no se que me dio, pero parece que un raton es muxo mejor que un conejo XD

Lady Seika Lerki: en realidad, no se como me quedo este capitulo, no te mueras de risa, ( pero si te reiste con este me dices donde, quizas me ria un pco tambien.) see, aunque imaginarlo dibujado me da mas miedo meter la pata en este fic, xD

Bloody Angel: podrias darme una opinion mas completa si es que te gusta el fic, porfis?

Milenary-Sabrina-Bakura: sigo sin saber porque hise a yami de pollo. Que cosas no?

esmeralda villela: no causas ninguna molestia, pero lo que escribiste me Confundio un poco… sinceramente, y mi inspiración, es saber que la gente le gusta lo que escribo, y que podré seguir escribiendo, quizás, cada día con menos miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Katsuy Akano: yami es un lindo nombre para un conejito, conejito, conejito, conejito, conejito! Y quizas mas adelante lo del chico, no se, tengo demaciadas ideas parece.

Holly Motto: violación a yuugi? Mmmm…secuestro si, violación no xD y no estas dando lata, y me cuesta hacer el yamixyugi u.uU

katruina: a mi tambien me encanta ranma, lo veia muxo cuando chica, sobre todo el opening, me encantaba, me cap favorito seria cuando ranma se golpea la cabeza y cree que es mujer xD de verdad.

dark angel-loveless: espero que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo, y que la opinion de este fic no haya cambiado. n.n.

walking: me gustaria saber que es lo que esta bueno, como cual parte xD

uf, termine, estoy cansada, si tiene falta ortografica, no importa mas u.uU


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, ok, el mensaje de lila atem me bajo de mi nubecita vacacional, así que se me ocurrió, que mejor regalo que un especial de navidad?

--------------------------------

Cap especial

envolver mi cariño por ti.

yami caminaba por las calles intranquilamente, se podría decir que una nube negra rodeaba su cabeza, ya casi era navidad y las calles estaban saturadas de gente, no podía ni ver por donde caminaba, mucho menos a donde iba,

-_que puedo comprar? Un mazo nuevo de cartas? No, muy repetido, mas ropa? No, igual es típico, una mascota? Nah que va, ya me tiene a mi… no se me ocurre, no se me ocurre, no se me ocurre…_

intento mirar en muchas tiendas, pero en ninguna había nada que le pudiera gustar a yugi, porque el destino era así de cruel? De repente, un haz de luz llego a su mente y se sintió iluminado

Flash Back  
hace un mes atrás

- HAAA!!  
- QUE PASA? UN PERVERTIDO? UN ASESINO?  
- no, quiero ese peluche de conejo pero no tengo el dinero  
- y por eso gritas? Yo creí que era algo grave  
- ES grave, YO lo quiero!  
- y yo que? También soy un conejo  
- Pero yo quiero ESE  
- _me siento rechazado_

y el pobre Yami lloro por dentro al ser remplazado por otro conejo

End Flash Back  
_  
_Prácticamente Yami decidió pasar por encima de la gente esta vez, se había aburrido de que lo empujaran entre otras cosas, hasta le pareció que le corrieron mano, el se puso un poco pálido en el pensamiento pero lo ignoro, ahora era mas importante encontrar la tienda en donde estaba ese peluche,

-donde esta, donde esta, donde esta? AJA, lo encontré!

Entro corriendo en la tienda, y ahí estaba, el ultimo conejo, cerca, mas cerca, casi en sus manos y…

- Mami! Quiero ese para navidad!  
- lo que quieras cariño

y el conejo quedo en las manos de una pequeña, el siguió con la mirada al peluche del mal, el estaba seguro que esa cosa se reía de el, pero el no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-señora, disculpe, este… sabe… yo necesito ese conejo, para dárselo a alguien muy importante, y…bueno… le pagare el doble si me lo entrega, le parece?  
- tu que dices Aly?  
- NOO! Es mi conejo!  
- lo lamento joven pero no.

y yami decidió que el destino tenia algo en su contra.

---------------------------------------------------  
Después, en la casa de kaiba.

-AYUDAMEEE o el mundo sabrá tu lado oscuro!  
-Que evidencias tienes?

-ESTO!

Y yami mostró las fotos, kaiba intento romperlas en un movimiento rápido pero yami no le permitió.

-Y bien?  
-Esta bien, te ayudo a conseguir el estupido conejo, Ahora dame las fotos

y yami le dio las fotos, lo que kaiba no sabia, era que yami tenia copias, muchas copias, pero esa es otra historia, ahora, volviendo a lo importante.

-Miaka, puedes buscar las tiendas que tengan este peluche?  
-claro papi! … … … … … Quedan solamente en 2 tiendas, en "la casa azul" y en el "yoker"  
-gracias miaka, puedes estar un rato con tu tío yami para que le enseñes donde quedan esas tiendas?  
-bueno papi!  
-gracias kaiba, _nada mas útil que el chantaje  
_-cuidas de miaka o te asesino de la forma mas desagradable posible  
-ok, no hay problema, yo igual te quiero__

y yami volvio a entrar en el caos, después de un rato con las instrucciones de la muñeca, llego a la primera tienda "la casa azul" y de nuevo se repitió la historia, el ultimo peluche,  
esta vez salto sobre aquel conejo, pero no fue el único con esa idea, otra persona decidió hacer lo mismo con el peluche, ocasionando un gran choque de cabezas, luego recuperados del impacto, intentaron agarrar al peluche nuevamente, otra vez al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos y estallaron las chispas.

-Yo Necesito este conejo para mi amiga  
-Yo Necesito este conejo para la persona que amo  
- Ella esta enferma  
- El lo único que quiere es esto  
- Ella lo merece mas  
- No, el amor es mas importante  
- Que No  
- Que Si  
- Que NO  
- Que SI  
- QUE NOOO  
- QUE SIIIIII

Y los dos idiotas, digo, y los dos luchadores sin darse cuenta habían empezado a tironear del peluche, mientras continuaban con su discusión, miaka que estaba en el bolsillo de yami se pudo a dormir un rato, todo iba…Bien? Hasta que…

Crraaasssshhhhh

Asesinaron al inocente juguete, los dos se calmaron, lo escondieron, y se fueron disimuladamente.

- Miaka! Donde queda La otra tienda? Dime rapido!!! DESPIERTAAAA!!!  
- me gritaste, te acusare con papi!  
- ESO DA IGUAL! DIME RAPIDO!!!  
- Calle jose menendez, te darás cuenta por el letrero,  
- GRACIAS  
- SI! GRACIAS IDOTAA!!

y yami se dio cuenta que había dado la localización del conejo a su nuevo rival, que le dio un saludo y se fue en motocicleta, obviamente, ganando mucha ventaja de eso, No. El gran faraón no iba a perder, no iba a dejar las cosas así, inocentemente unos niños pasaban con sus bicicletas sin saber del horror que les esperaba…

- PERMISO! LO NECESITO EN EL NOMBRE DEL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA, MAS TODO LO QUE ES BUENO!!!  
- HAAAAA! UN LOCOOO!

y sin dudarlo le quito la bicicleta a un niño, gritándole que se la iba a devolver algún día,  
(el niño nunca mas vio su bicicleta)

cuando yami llego a la tienda, estaba cansado, agotado, mal, y quedo peor al ver a su rival con el conejo en sus brazos…

En el día de navidad…

- oye abuelo, has visto a Yami? Quiero darle su regalo pero no lo encuentro.  
- no, no lo e visto yugi,  
- que raro, no lo e visto en todo el día...  
- llamaste a kaiba o Joey?  
- hace un rato estuve con ellos, y también me preguntaron por yami,  
- esto es extraño…  
- sabes que? Salgo a buscarlo, quizás se perdió el pobre

yugi apenas había salido de la puerta de su casa y su pie había tropezado con algo, una caja, mas específicamente un regalo que tenia su nombre, sin dudarlo mucho lo abrió ahí mismo y ahí estaba…

yami conejo con una cinta roja en su cuello, con una tarjeta amarrada también, Yugi no entendió, así que pensó que leyendo la tarjeta entendería mejor las cosas…

_querido yugi,  
Realmente intente conseguir aquel conejo de peluche que te gustaba tanto, pero pasaron muchas cosas, demasiadas, que de un modo u otro no pude conseguirlo para ti, así que se me acabo el tiempo, y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, se que no es lo mejor, pero al final también es un conejo, no?  
Atte. Yami Atem_

yugi sonrió y simplemente abrazo a su regalo.

- este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste ver dado yami,

si los conejos hablaran este abria dicho, "cada día contigo es un regalo" pero como no hablan, no dijo nada

FIN

NO! ESPEREN!

-papi? Porque vistes asi?

y el intento de kaiba a parecerse a Santa Fracaso en forma rotunda, mientras Joey con su disfraz de reno engañaba tanto a grandes como a chicos.

Ahora si es el Fin.

Haa? Y el Regalo de yugi para Yami? Pues, era un album de fotos, con cada momentos juntos, Que en la ultima pagina dice, _Cada día contigo es un regalo _Curioso, no?  
--------------------------------------------  
Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, a mi me gusto, no mi mejor obra, ya que fue echo con mucha rapidez y corazón (SOY CURSI! NOOO!) cof cof, bueno, en fin  
--------------------------------------------  
ReVieWs Time!

Lila: I LOVE YOU, me bajaste de mi nube, y en la mejor época, Navidad, haaa, el espíritu, la comida, los regalos, YO xD bueno, este, eso no mas.

Jill Osiris: lamento, no lo segui pronto xD pero en fin, y yami y yugi puesss, ya ni se de quien es quien y el clon quiere con el original pero el original quiere con otro y

Yuri Motto de Tao Judai: Hay que emoción, amen a miaka XD! Miaka Rulz! Bueno, y asi, me alegra que la gente se ria, pero me da que perdí la chispa. Y Romántico? pues, me cuesta, pero intento

Saku Himura Ishtar: cuando deje de ser chistoso avisame, porque  
no se cuales son los chistes XD, pues, de todas formas, si te ries, que bien, me hace sentir Feliz.

maho no neko: pues, te regalo al ratón kaiba si te hace feliz, total es casi navidad, ( o cuando leas esto ya paso) quien sabe, HAPPY XMAS!

dark angel-loveless: LO CONTINUEE WOOO HOOO BE HAPPY AND MERRY XMAS! Espero que te guste este Cap como lo que escribiré a futuro, la llama de mi Corazón flamea con palabras cursis pero que mas da!

Becky-chan: DE REGALO HARE UN KAIBA X JOEY EN MEDIO DEL FIC, SEAN FELICEZZZ FIESTAS HERMOSSAAASSS

Kerkira HiwAtem: Que va! Si al final tampoco escribo una respuesta muuy imaginativa, LA FELICIDAD A A AAA, DE LA NAVIDAA A A AAA, oke, me volvi loca. Kaiba te manda salu2! xD

maryn-chan: LA HISTORIA DEL CHANCHITO vida real Yo estaba hacienda educación física en forma inofensiva, y la profesora dijo, Aprieten el chanchito, Yo Quede WYF?! Q es eso?! Y lo grite a todo pulmón, como nadie me decía nada seguí gritando K ES ESO?! Hasta que alguien se enojo y grito ES EL TRACERO, ESO ES! ENTENDISTE? O QUIERES QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE CON MANZANAS?! y eso es, que orgullosa estoy de miaka, D por lo menos tiene carisma, y kaiba con la amenaza gatuna, pero ni modo, Te mandan salu2! XD

Seika: lady seikaaaa, D teee quierooo (?!) perdón, muchos dulces, haa, sobrecarga, mi mente estalla, Wiiiii! Ha verdad, te dije que me gusto el comic? xD

Lizy-chan: Yami inocentemente subió al árbol sin saber nada… NA MENTIRA tu sabes porque XD!! Y nadie merece muerte en el estomago de un gato, mientras se esta vivo xD 

Guaduchi: las hemoorragias queridas, es que da que el chiste repetido sale podrido pero parece que eso no se aplica por un tiempo, pero bueno, y YEEESS la hijita que salio xD SOY YO! (¿?) wiii, en realidad, no se de donde salio.

Shiroi Tsuki: la historia del chanchito la explique con Maryn-chan, asi que porfa lo lees pa no volver a escribirlo, ok? Ha, y el asunto del martillazo, me rei cuando lo lei, naa, lo hace porque sabe que Miaka es útil, y que si le da el martillazo Explota, Osea KABOOMM. Osea, adiós a la oficina de kaiba, y la empresa Comcap se daría cuenta, porque su primer enemigo es Kaiba, ne?

FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TOOOODOOOSSS LOS AMO EN SENTIDO NO ROMANTICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

__


	7. Chapter 7

El Cap 7 llego, casi basado en una historia real, (aparte del musical, nada). Haaa, y gracias a lady seika por ayudar en los detalles xD (ortografía) 

----------------------------------------------

yuugi 1/2

**Cap 7**

He venido… POR TI!!

Las cosas fueron bien para Yuna, ya quedaba poco para terminar el año escolar, lo único que quedaba era la última prueba, solo una prueba más… El problema, la prueba era mas bien una obra escolar, mejor dicho, el musical Triller, y le había tocado el papel principal femenino, ah, el horror…

- V**amos estudiantes, es hora de ensayar, especialmente tu Kaiba. Se supone que eres el principal y tienes que hacer pasos muy movidos.**

Ah, el horror, el horror, el horror…

**- Comenzaremos con el coro, ya que es lo mas difícil, ¡¡Música!!**

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

- Vamos Yuna, ¡mueve mas esas caderas!  
- _como si fuera muy fácil, normalmente los chicos no la mueven._

**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes**

- Ahora kaiba, paséate por el escenario, Bien, Bien, muy bien, abraza a yuna,

You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight  
  
Y accidentalmente Joey que estaba haciendo de Zombie de fondo se cayo en medio de esos dos, evitando el abrazo.

- **NO. NO. NOO ¡Corten la música! ¡Y se supone que los zombies se caen después! ¡Al final! ¡Después de que se raptan a una persona del publico! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!  
- Si, oke, perdón, no volverá a pasar**

Si Yuugi/ Yuna no conociera tan bien a Joey, diría que esa caída fue intencional. Podría haber diversas razones como:

A) Quería Proteger/ cuidar a su amiga yuna del malvado Kaiba  
B) No quiere que Kaiba muestre afecto a alguien más.  
C) esta Celoso de Yuna  
D) Le gusta Kaiba  
E) Todas las anteriores

Yuna Eligio E, y Joey para levantarse se sujeto de los pantalones de Kaiba, sin querer tropezando y cayendo de nuevo, bajando los pantalones del empresario en el proceso.

Ah, el horror, el horror, el horror, el horror, el horror, el horror…

Y Yami, aun siendo un conejo, logro sacar mas fotografías de chantaje en su lugar secreto (en uno de los cajones a medio abrir del mueble que tiene la radio del ensayo)

Este había sido un largo día de ensayo.

**Saliendo del colegio**

La suerte de yuna y yami, era que aunque estuviera lloviendo, no cambiarían porque ya estaban en sus otras formas, la mala suerte de kaiba, es que no podía ir al colegio como un ratón, así que yuna lo metió en su bolsillo y guardo la ropa en su mochila, el pobrecito ya se había mojado, y comenzó el camino a su departamento con yami que le sigue el paso al lado.

**- Disculpe, ¡señorita! ¡Señorita!  
- ¿huh?  
- ¿usted es yuna?  
- Si, ¿por qué?  
- Me encargaron que le diera esto  
-¿ah? ¿De parte de quien?  
- No me quisieron decir, me dijeron que cuando lo abra usted sabrá de parte de quien.  
- Bueno, muchas gracias entonces  
- De nada, que tenga un buen día.**

Una caja misteriosa, un día lluvioso, esto parece el principio de algo.

**En el departamento de yuna**

Yuna miraba fijamente la caja, yami conejo miraba fijamente la caja, kaiba ratón miraba fijamente la caja. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que yuna decidió abrirla.

**- Aww, ¡pobrecito!**

Allí estaba un peluche inocente algo destrozado sucio y viejo, pero no roto, no se sabía lo que era, pero parecía un gato, ¿lo sería? Quien sabe…

**- Mmm, me parece familiar, pero no se porque…¡bueno! Me voy a tomar un baño caliente! No me quiero resfriar.**

Kaiba ratón rápidamente empezó a hacer señales de "YO primero" pero yuna lo ignoro simplemente, diciéndole

**- ¿Donde están tus modales? Las Damas primero**

Y se fue, dejando solos a yami y a kaiba con el peluche, apenas se cerro la puerta del bano, Yami vio claramente como ese peluche movió la cabeza y lo miro.

- **_I will kill someone_**

Y de alguna forma el conejito negro pensó que había una amenaza para la sociedad en el departamento y no era Kaiba, (que le estaba mandando un mensaje de texto a miaka diciéndole que iba a llegar tarde, pero que con esperanza lo haría para antes de la cena) así que siguió con la mirada al peluche que salio de la caja, fue a la cocina, tomo algo, y fue en dirección hacia… ¡el Baño!

_**- ¡**Yuugi!  
_

Cuando fue a toda velocidad noto que la puerta estaba semi-abierta, El bicho del mal ya había entrado Ahí, así que no dudo en Saltar como nunca había saltado y…

**- ¡KYAAA! PERVERTIDO YAMI, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!**

Tirarse a la bañera… Sin querer en su forma de humano tocando algo que no debería, pero para que irse a detalles…

**- Yuugi, escúchame lo que pasa es que--  
- ¡FUERA!**

Y las cosas volaron, como el bálsamo, el jabón, el patito de goma, entre otras, ninguna le dio, excepto el patito de goma que le llego en plena cara, la cosa es que salio del baño (desnudo) y Yugi cerró la puerta con llave.  
Después de eso, Yami fue a buscarse unos pantalones, y volvió al living comedor, donde Kaiba había escrito en su celular "pervertido". Yami no dudo en aplastar con su mano al ratón. 

E**n el baño con yuugi**

- N_o tengo idea de porque reaccione así, si ya me había bañado con Yami antes, mi corazón late muy fuerte, ni idea que me pasa… ¿Huh?_

Y Yuugi noto el peluche en el piso del baño con un ¿Tenedor? En su mano.

¿Y_ esto cómo llego aquí? ¿Y ese tenedor? Bueno, ya que esta aquí…_

Yuugi tomo el peluche y aprovecho de lavarlo mientras estaba ahí, nunca notando que el peluche se ruborizaba y decía "I Feel Happy" gracias al ruido de un ratón siendo asesinado, al rato termino y salio del baño con el peluche en brazos, el pobre kaiba corrió hacia el baño como si su vida dependiera de ello, tal vez yami tenia algo que ver… 

Fue a mirar y encontró a yami inconsciente en el suelo, al parecer fue atacado por un celular, yuugi suspiro, esos dos nunca se llevarían bien.

Se tiro en su cama y comenzó a cocer al pobre peluche, que estaba tomando mas forma, y si, si era un gato, un gato con dos colas, ya contento y satisfecho con su trabajo, contemplo al neko.

_-Se parece mucho al peluche que le regale a "el" hace tanto… ¿podría ser?_

Al rato decidió dormir, sabiendo que kaiba ya llegaba tarde para la cena con su familia.

**En algún lado de la mansión kaiba**

- BUAAAAA PAPI NO LLEGAAAA, PAPI NO LLEGAAAAAA

**- vamos miaka no llores, o me harás llorar.  
- BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAA PAPI NO LLEGA BUAAAAAAAA  
- snif, snif… BUAAAAAAAA MI HERMANO NO LLEGAAAAAAA MI HERMANO NO LLEGAAAA, BUAAAAAAAA**

Ese día mokuba y miaka lloraron juntos las penas…

A**l día siguiente, en el colegio.**

- ¡clase! Hoy tenemos permiso de ensayar todo el día sin parar, así que no se detengan. **MUSICAAA**

It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark

Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart

You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It

You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,

You're Paralyzed

**- Ahí se supone que kaiba acaricia a yuna, ¡VAMOS! ¡QUIERO VER ACION!**

En ese momento no hubo necesidad de un joey torpe para evitar la escena, el conejo que se comía los pantalones de kaiba y el neko peluche que intentaba hacer daño con un tenedor bastaba, yuna simplemente le dijo al director que no podía actuar porque se iba de viaje (mentira pero sirve) y al final la obra se cancelo.

-----------------------

r3Vi3wS T1m3

Lizy-chan: en realidad, ya casi veo un miaka fan club xD es como el personaje mas carismático inventado en la historia de este fic xD, mientras no te mueras de risa, too ok, no me quiero hacer responsable de una muerte por ataque de risa, y me conformo con que la gente siga leyendo y diga k tan bien o k ta mal, y que halla gente que me de palos cuando deje medio abandonado el fic. xD

katsuy akano: pues, no te vi en los RevieWs anteriores, este pc estara fallando? Quien sabe, haaa, me encanta hacer sufrir a yami. Pobre pobre yami xD bueno, lo de 3 veces fic, es que no me decidía nunca y creo que lo continué pronto esta vez, espero tus reviews con ansias xD

Seika: naah, yo por lo menos no tengo apuro en que se publique rápido, pero en fin xD, y sip. Yami sabia que iba a ser remplazado, pero con tal de ver a la persona que amas feliz, realmente te da lo mismo. xD

Kerkira HiwAtem: de verdad te hiso llorar? (eso me dejo pensando) neee, gracias, me alegra que te halla gustado el fic, haaa, ya se viene el new year xD… voy a pedir muxos deceoss…

Lila: te doy permiso de darme palos si demoro muxo en continuar el fic ( y un dia de estos le pondre el aviso de que me fui de vacaciones, y ahi si que sera medio imposible actualizar ) pero bueno, intentare de escribir un numero considerable antes… xD wi, k bueno k le veas futuro al fic D viva el yaoii

Last Dream: casi ni recuerdo la parte de la escoba, voy a releer mi fic, y bueno, me imagino que esta es la continuación, XD se feliz, y no dudes en poner mas reviews, que uno nunca sabe cuando la cosa va bien o va mal.

Saku Himura Ishtar: no soy curci? Deberías escuchar mi poesía cuando me pongo emo xD, toodos quieren un conejo negro de ojos rojos, bueno, yo para navidad resivi uno blanco de ojos cafes, pero es otra historia. Graciasss por decirme que soy buena escritora, pero necesito de gente que me diga k este bien y que esta mal, asi que no dudes en poner tu opinión una vez mas, okee?

----------------------

**  
**

****


	8. Chapter 8

Como extrañe escribir…  
ya terminaron las vacaciones, ya empecé el colegio, y mientras espero que se seque mi trabajo de ingles, recordé mi querido yuugi ½ … me hizo conocer mucha gente interesante, me hiso imaginar cosas que nunca creí poder imaginar, y me dio varios momentos de felicidad, seria malvado de mi parte no continuarlo ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre.

Yayi, lamento que no podamos hablar mas seguido, pero realmente están pasando muchas cosas en mi vida y apenas e logrado tocar la computadora del msn, mis mejores deseos para ti y que estés bien siempre.  
te quiere, Sethy.

Ahora si vamos con la historia.  
-----------------  
yuugi y medio  
capitulo 8  
Competencia de amor.

hace unos días atrás en la mansión kaiba….

-ESCUPELO BASTET! ESCUPELO!!!  
PUAJ!  
-PAPÁ?! PAPÁ???! ESTAS BIEN?! DI ALGO!!!  
kaiba ratón tenia ojos en espiral, mientras miaka estaba asustada por la vida querida, esta era… era… bueno, muchas veces antes bastet había "devorado" a su padre, y siempre era la misma escena, primero, se escuchaban los gritos del ratón, luego Miaka hacia que el gato escupiera y por ultimo, Kaiba siempre se salvaba, (pero siempre medio muerto.)

Cuando nuestro querido ratón blanco recupero la conciencia, decidió que era hora de tomar medidas drásticas, ESTABA ABURRIDO DE SER DEVORADO POR ESA FIERA MORTAL!!!! Los mejores doctores de confianza no tenían la cura para esta horrible pesadilla, solo le quedaba la opción que mas odiaba… buscar un experto en mitología y cosas extrañas.

El orgullo de kaiba estaba por el piso.  
Pero era eso, o vivir eternamente con miedo al gato.

Día actual, con nuestra protagonista "femenina" yuna.

Era día de hacer las compras, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, el gato de peluche trataba de comer un pájaro, idea tonta, los peluches no necesitan comer, pero en fin, yami oculto en un arbusto, y yuna caminando tranquilamente, sin sospechar nada que podría traer el futuro.  
Llego el momento en el que tenia que cruzar la calle, dio verde y continuo su camino, sin darse cuenta (por no prestar atención) del auto fuera de control por su conductor borracho,  
hubiera sido un horrible accidente, Claro, Fue Salvada.  
Pero no fue Yami, el estaba muy lejos como para llegar a tiempo.  
Y para la gente con más imaginación, tampoco fue el peluche.  
-Hola! Usted debe ser yuna! Un gusto!!  
- …Te conozco?  
-pues, digamos que si y no

Yami, que se había salido de su escondite estaba demasiado celoso como para hacer algo, Quien demonios era ese desconocido que la había salvado? Es decir… se suponía que nadie más que el mismo podía proteger a yuugi¿porque le habían robado el papel? Yami estaba furioso.

- en palabras simples… Yuna no me conoce, pero…  
- pero?  
- Yuugi si

Yami seguía escuchando la conversación, y a pesar de estar en la vista de yuna y el extraño es como si no lo vieran… ¿acaso era invisible¿O El estaba fuera de lugar?...

-…Aoi?  
- a tus servicios siempre!  
- AOI!!! TANTO TIEMPO! Pero… como es que sabes que…?  
- te lo contare mientras tomamos un café¿te parece?  
- claro, quiero escuchar todo lo que has hecho en estos años…

Y yami vio como yuna se fue con ese tal Aoi… y Yami sintió algo que no recordaba ver sentido, el ser ignorado completamente y tener una horrible derrota sin ver tenido que jugar nada.

al pobre se le quitaron las ganas de cuidar a yuna en la distancia, pero… Tampoco quería dejar a esos dos solos.

Y El fue a seguirlos, aunque ya no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En el café.

-… entonces eres un investigador de cosas paranormales?  
- si! No existen imposibles! Incluso e ganado buenas cantidades de dinero solucionando los extraños problemas de la gente. Incluso e echo exorcismo! No es emocionante?!  
- entonces me explicas sobre el neko de peluche? Me imagino que es tuyo.  
- no te acuerdas? Tu me lo regalaste.  
- pero yo recuerdo que era un objeto INANIMADO.  
- pequeños detalles, pequeños detalles, Digamos que por error puse un demonio dentro y… ups  
-Y ASI TRATAS LAS COSAS QUE TE REGALE?! NUNCA MAS TE DARE NADA!!!!  
- pero fue un error…  
- que me importa, pero cambiando de tema… porque estas aquí?  
- por la maldición que cayo sobre el señor kaiba, digamos que recurrió a mi y me dio los nombres de los otros afectados, jamás imagine que te pasara algo así, aunque también parece que te has acostumbrado, ne?  
- eso si, no es tan malo… pero esto tiene cura?  
- si, existen como 4 curas en el mundo, pero llegar a ellas es muy difícil.

- ho, eso es bueno!! Se lo tengo que ir a decir a Yami!!!

Yami que ya había escuchado toda la conversación, se sintió mas tranquilo, era una amistad de la infancia y una persona que podía ayudarlos, no era ninguna amenaza, yuugi estaba bien.

- Que tal si se lo dices después? Escuche de una buena película en el cine que quiero ir a verla y…

SI ERA UNA AMENAZA!! AMENAZA!!! ESCORIA!!! QUERIA CORTEJAR A YUNA! YAMI NO ERA IDIOTA! (pero tampoco un genio) PERO SI SABIA DISTINGUIR DE UNA SALIDA DE AMIGOS Y UNA… cita. Era hora de intervenir.

Yami que esta vez tampoco se había escondido, si no que se estaba tomando un café en la mesa del lado, se levanto para ponerse en acción.

- Yuna, te estuve buscando un buen rato, tengo hambre y no hay nada en el refrigerador!  
- Es verdad! yo había salido a hacer las compras…

yuna miro el reloj

- HO NO! La tienda cierra en menos de media hora! ADIOS AOI, ADIOS YAMI!

y yuna se fue a la velocidad de la luz, dejando a Aoi y a Yami solos…

- con que tu eres el otro maldecido  
- y que?  
- que yuugi siempre amo a los conejos, tienes suerte  
- …Te gusta yuugi?  
- que directo.  
- SI O NO?  
- Si, y cuando lo vuelva a ver le invitare a salir, simple, no?  
- …  
- a ti también te gusta por lo que veo… Llamemos esto competencia sana, sin rencores, pensemos que es como… como un juego!, te parece?

SI hay algo que Yami no podía resistir eran dos cosas, los juegos y yuugi, Pero combinados seria un combo Fatal para el adversario. Con una nueva determinación, yami sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro, que empiecen los juegos.

Y cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos. Yuugi no sabía lo que le esperaba.

---------

Al Rato…

Yami, que era ya un experto en lo que se refiere a yuugi tenia memorizadas las calles en que camina, los lugares a donde iba, los atajos que podría tomar y sus lugares preferidos, en el fondo, El tenia la ventaja en este juego, ahora le tocaba crear una estrategia maestra que le haría el ganador, … pero como comenzar?

mientras yami pensaba su estrategia, en otro lado…

- Ahora neko, cuéntame todo lo que viste y la dirección de yuugi.  
Aoi tenia su propio espía secreto privado, el neko de peluche solo era un infiltrado en el departamento de yuugi para conocer el terreno y asi tener algo de ventaja, después de que el peluche le contara todo lo que vio a Aoi, sonrió maliciosamente, era hora de idear la cita ideal y la mejor manera de declararse…

Tanto yami como Aoi se quedaron fantaseando como pervertidos por 5 minutos… pobre yuugi.

Yuna, que apenas salia del supermercado Estornudo,

- tengo un extraño presentimiento…

llego a la casa en forma tranquila, se fue a tomar un baño de agua caliente, se puso su piyama y estaba en camino hacia la cama cuando...

-I LOVE YOU, BABY! Mi bien compréndelo!, te quiero mucho! Con toda intensidad, te necesito…te digo la verdad…

Yami decidió que era hora del karaoke, con la Radio a todo volumen y demasiado entusiasmo cantando logro hacer reír a yuugi poco.

-TE QUIERO MUCHO!! Y pido sin cesar, que no me dejes… ya que te encontré, pues voy a amarte, siempre quiero amarte… siempre, siempre, quiero amarrr…

Y yami termino la canción entregándole una rosa a yuugi.

- ¿? Y puedo saber el porque del numero musical?  
- pues, estuve pensando… que a la gente que uno considera especial debería hacerse cosas especiales, no sé. Como salir, karaoke, fiestas, regalos sin razón alguna.  
- que tierno de tu parte yami, pero no tengo nada para ti en este momento.  
- estar a tu lado es lo único que necesito.  
- _aawww que tierno…_ igual te quiero yami, Eres un maravilloso amigo!

en la cabeza de yami sonaron vidrios rotos.

-bueno, tengo que ir a dormir, buenas noches!!!

Y yami se quedo solo…  
Acaso la canción no era bastante directa?

POF  
-_CLARO QUE NO!!! Tienes que declararte _de_ forma sincera y honesta, o yuugi nunca te vera como mas de un amigo! _

yami miro horrorizado al Ryo en miniatura con alitas que aparecio en su hombro

POF

_- Ja! El faraón es bastante idiota como para no saber declararse, que bobo! Jajaja! _

Yami Tomo Al pequeño bakura que apareció, fue al baño y lo tiro por el escusado, el trono, el water, como quieran llamarlo y tiro de la cadena.

-_WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! VOLVEREEEEEE!!!! _

el pequeño ryo imaginario le tuvo miedo a yami en ese momento.

-_ Eso fue… tenebroso…_

- se lo merecía, como si el supiera como declararse a alguien!  
-_ SI SABE!!! ES MI NOVIO!!!  
_- Ups… te debo una disculpa pequeña imitación de ryo  
- _soy tu conciencia , bueno, una de ellas… ya que baku… _

ryo miro por si bakura volvía, pero nada paso, le recorrió un escalofrió.

- Conciencia? En mis millones años de existencia ustedes nunca se habían aparecido!!!  
_- no lo necesitabas, salvar el mundo, bla,bla, destino, blabla, no hacer esto, no hacer aquello, íbamos a aparecer con el asunto de oricalcos pero yuugi nos robo el papel, pero si tu ignoraste a yuugi, mucho menos nos ibas a escuchar a nosotros. Así que de todas formas no aparecimos, y sabes? También fuimos las conciencias de muchas otras personas, no eres el único en nuestra lista.  
_- A si? Como quien?_  
- como unas cuantas chicas de por ahí, como Sethy, Yayi, Katsu, Seika y una que otra loca mas._  
- okay… entonces quieres que me declare directamente con yuugi, no?  
_- claro, o pensara que es una broma pesada._  
- que clase de persona pensaría que es una broma?  
_- mucha gente, pero por ahora vas a dormir que es tarde._  
- no quiero, no tengo sueño.  
_- entonces no me dejas otra elección!_

y sin que yami lo supiera, el chibi ryo saco un mazo (martillo de madera) demasiado grande para algo tan pequeño y lo dejo pasmado, ya que la Conciencia Buena Moderna (C.B.M) cambio de lema a uno mas drástico "por la razón o la Fuerza"

-_ GRoaR!!! Que conciencia!, es por eso que te Amo! _

Dijo bakura que se había salvado del destino mas cruel existente en toda la humanidad.

_- yo también te quiero pero prefiero que te tomes un baño… Rápido y ahora. _

Bakura olfateo su aroma y opino igual.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
lamento dejar hasta ahí el capitulo, pero mi cerebro quiere tomar un descanzo de mi, de mis tareas, de la constante imaginación que imagina yaoi, y eso, ademas, creo que me resfrie, TT…

bueno, R3vi3ws TIME!!!

Lizy : jejeje, nadie sabe lo que paso cuando paso el accidente, xD aaawww, este capitulo no salio chistoso, lo unico que me causo gracia es lo de bakura, pero ni modo xD hace time que no chateamos, ya no tengo tiempo para nada, que triste, pero ni modo, QUE ESTES BIEN y disfrutes de lo que queda de yuugi y medio!!

Katsuy Akano: bueno, yo creo que yami se tiro con doble intenciones xD solo que no lo admite. por fin actualize! espero que estes bien siempre Katsu, aunque no se si estaras leyendo esto xD weee

Saku Himura Ishtar: algun dia alguien hara un fan art de lo que paso con los pantalones, y me sentire muy feliz, si, los echos los imagino al momento, las negritas? bueno, siempre termino cambiando algo, por donde este lo escribi tanto tiempo despues (olvide que usaba negritas) pero ni modo xD

Kerkira HiwAtem: si, los tenedores son tan tenebrosos como los cuchillos, pero ni modo, aqui ya se explica un poco mas lo del peluche ne? bu! en este capitulo no aparecio el conejo yami, que triste... pero quizas mas adelante si xD

Jill Osiris: este cap igual me quedo corto, pero tristemente era eso o nada, me alegro que mucha gente se intrigara por el gatitu xD

karo-andromeda: Chuqui fue la primera pelicula de terror que vi, Fue horrible, y nunca mas quize ver otra mas, (soy miedosa profecional) y el gato esta un poco basado en esa idea, pero es un gato bueno por asi decirlo. xD tengo muchas ideas para que vuelvan a la normalidad, no es muy dificil si vez tanto anime.

Espero con suerte, mas revieewssssss, porque dan motivacion (o porlomenos sE que la gente leee esta historia, porque si no la leen, no valdria la pena escribir mas) XD

QUE ESTEN BIEN!!!  
aunque pienso que me quedo muy fantastico este Cap... (sobre todo Aoi)


	9. Chapter 9

Paso mucho tiempo … NO ME ODIEN MUCHOO!!

-------------------------  
Yuugi y medio  
Capitulo 9  
Viaje epico

Yami despertó, había tenido un sueño, sobre un ryo asesino con un mazo y bakura que se va por el drenaje con la promesa de volver, se levanto y miro alrededor¿porque estaba durmiendo en medio del pasillo?

Se levanto y fue a la cocina, en el refrijerador una solitaria nota.

"Yami:  
Hoy tuve que salir donde kaiba, los dos estamos haciendo planes para salir lo más pronto posible hacia … bueno, aun no estoy seguro donde, pero Oai es el guía, por lo cual "Yuna" dejara de ir al colegio hasta nuevo aviso. ¡eso es bueno!, aunque igual me habia acostumbrado, jejeje, bueno. Nos vemos después.

Con cariño, "Yuna"

PD: recuerda que el horno esta PROHIBIDO para ti, si tienes hambre, usa el microondas."

Yami recordó cuando quemo la casa … nunca pensó que usar un horno fuera tan difícil, o que yuugi le regañara tanto.

Le recorrió un escalofrió, yuugi enojado, miedoooooo.

De pronto, escucho ruido, miro donde el horno, y…

-buenos días yami!!!  
La conciencia del terror estaba ahí, no fue un sueño.  
-…  
-te preparo el desayuno, ya que yuugi se fue muy temprano, espero que te guste!  
-usando el horno?  
-…eeeeeh? No se supone que así hacen los humanos el desayuno?  
-huele a quemado.  
-no sé supone que así debe oler?

Yami miro con mucho horror el horno.

-FUEGO!!!!!

Ustedes saben … algunos departamentos vienen equipados con estas cositas del techo, que lanzan agua apenas sienten humo … y pues … un conejo negro con ataque de pánico daba vueltas en círculos, YUUGI LO IBA A MATAR!!!

Mientras el conejo seguía dando vuelta en círculos, Ryo intento apagar el fuego, haciendo la llama más grande, Bakura estaba mirando la escena de una distancia segura, AMABA a ryo, pero odiaba su cocina, en la mayoría de los casos siempre terminaba así. Suspiro y espero a los bomberos.

----------------  
Wiiiu Wiiiu Wiiiu (los bomberos)  
----------------  
Rato después ...

-apenas me entere vine lo más rápido que pude!!  
-es una suerte que el fuego no se haya extendido  
Le comento un bombero a yunaa  
-sera mejor que no vuelva a olvidar apagar el horno, y mucho menos con este amiguito en casa!

Dijo el bombero mostrando el conejito negro con un ataque a sus nervios. Estaba muerto de miedo.

-hooo, pobrecito, quien habría imaginado que este "Amiguito" pasara semejante "peligro" jamás dejare que se quede solo, y mucho menos cerca del "HORNO"

El conejito negro puso sus tapas frentes a sus ojitos cerrados como si estuviera llorando, al bombero le pareció tierno ese gesto del conejo, pero yuna sabia que yami se estaba retorciendo en su vergüenza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya con un horno menos, y un conejito amarrado, yuna tomaba su cena tranquila, mientras le daba una zanahoria a su conejito, el día había sido agotador, con Kaiba llegaron a la conclusión de que en dos días más empezarían su viaje, así que tenia que ir haciendo maletas porque no era un viaje corto, al contrario¿Quién había imaginado que las 4 soluciones estaban repartidas en 4 lados distintos de todo el mundo? Y una en África nada menos!

Mientras yuna seguía pensando, el conejito aun estaba triste, estaba pagando por un crimen que no cometió!!! Miro a sus conciencias que se estaban escondidas en una maceta en una esquina, ryo se veía avergonzado, y bakura, algo indiferente.

Ding-Dong…

Yuna abrió la puerta, era Aoi,

-yuna! Estaba pasando por aquí, y bueno, pensé en pasarte a visitar, y bueno … y eso, y--  
-quieres pasar?  
-de veras?

Yuna miro el horno quemado y el feo café que quedo a su alrededor, en forma disimulada, para que Aoi no lo notara.

-mejor salgamos, e estado bastante tiempo en casa.  
-mejor aun!

Yami levanto sus orejas de conejo al escuchar eso, y se alarmo al escuchar que yuugi se iba y cerraba la puerta. empezó a morder la cuerda que lo amarraba a la pata de la mesa, tenia que salir a investigar, a ver que hacia, a donde iban, que iba ser de ellos …

Antes de que pudiera terminar de morder su cuerda el chibi ryo saco un HACHA y corto la cuerda, pero la corto bastante cerca de la cara del conejo, pasando a cortarle un poquito los bigotes,

-tenia que ayudarte de alguna forma¿no?

En ese momento el conejo prefirió no tener conciencias, Ryo era tenebroso.

--------------------------  
Estaban caminando sin rumbo en un parque cercano, el conejito negro estaba oculto en los arbustos, como buen conejo que era, observando todo con sus ojos de conejo, y escuchando mejor con sus grandes orejas de conejo.

-y bien… a donde quieres ir?  
-no lo sé, cualquier lugar esta bien.  
-ha…

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Aoi no sabia muy bien que hacer, el comúnmente era muy osado y valiente, pero no comprendía porque ahora que estaba con yuna se esfumaba toda su gran personalidad.

Yuna en cambio, no tenia ganas de tomar riendas del asunto, ahora solo le apetecía comer chocolate, o algo dulce a quien engañaba, era de esos días en que quieres estar en la tranquilidad de tu casa, leer una revista, jugar algo, y dormir. ERA ESO… pero para ocultar el desastre de su casa, prefirió salir, como deseaba volver a casa yuna en ese momento. Si, quería mucho a aoi, pero hoy no estaba de humor.

-mmm… te han pasado muchas cosas en tu vida…

Aoi intento conversar de lo que sea.

-si, se podría decir…  
-pues … y que piensas acerca de eso? Digo … igual e visto la televisión y todos esos rollos medios raros en que has terminado … digo, por donde muestran los duelos de esas cartas que tanto te gustan y pues … no son cosas muy típicas que digamos lo que te suceden.  
-pues, no me arrepiento de nada en realidad … e conocido mucha gente y echo muchos amigos, además … además conocí a yami gracias a todo eso …  
-te gusta?  
-he???  
-ese, yami, te gusta?  
-que directo  
-yo solo pregunto  
-buenooo… no estoy seguro realmente  
-no?  
-es un gran amigo y todo eso, no sé si podríamos ser algo mas …  
-ho…  
-…  
-entonces … que opinas de mi?  
-he?!  
-digo, si yo te pudiera llegar a gustar, digo, heee … eres un amigo muy valioso para mi y.. Ehh. A quien engaño, no sé que decir, me da miedo perder tu amistad, pero yo te quiero mucho y pues ... te gustaría salir conmigo?  
-yo…

Y el conejito estaba que se moría.

--------------------------------------------------

ò.ó volvi de la muerte solo para buscar un final, siii, es corto, perdi el hilo, no sé si la continuidad fic espacio esta bien, pero blah, quiero terminarlo.

No contestare los reviews del cap anterior porque aun sigo perdida, lo lamento, uU tienen derecho a hablar mal de mi, se los doy, ò.ó pero no se pasen con ese derecho, neee?


End file.
